You Are MineRedux
by itsyorukun44
Summary: So I decided that I wanted to do You're Mine over again. I made the "parts" more realistic and I just got the urge to write it over again. Truth be told, I had planned on doing Regular Show smut but I didn't feel like writing out the animal parts/making them human. So for now, enjoy some better told Link and Ganondorf love 3


You Are Mine (Redux)

Pairing: Link and Ganondorf

The blonde Hyrulian panted as he was chained against the wall. He was used to the torture though; he just wanted to see what his "master" would do to him today. His blue eyes scanned the dimly lit room, listening to his heart beating through his ears. His toned body was on fire and needed to be extinguished by his capturer, but he was nowhere to be found. Link knew this was a part of the game though. He knew that his master enjoyed making him wait. The best way to torture someone is by making them wait, and man was Link waiting. As Link closed his eyes and began to relax, he heard keys the sound of the door being unlocked. His eyes shot open as his heartbeat increased again. The door opened, and all that echoed through Link's mind were the footsteps. Each step brought his master closer towards him. Link couldn't wait anymore as he began to pant and writhe for the one he called "Master".

When the master came down the stairs, all that was visible to Link were those blood colored eyes that peered at him through the darkness. Link looked away from the guy, trying to contain his excitement, but he knew that his master could sense his excitement. Link's nipples became erect, his breath was more erratic, and his body was slick with his own sweat. This pleased the red-eyed devil as he finally approached the Hyrulian lad. He extended his dark brown-grayish hands out to touch the pale, white skin on Link. He lifted Link's head up so he could look at those pools of desperation and arousal.

"Glad you could make it, now tell me...why do you always come back here?" asked the master.

Link trembled at the sound of his voice.

"Why do you allow yourself to be tortured by these hands, hands that could kill you, hands that bring you pain and anguish, yet pleasure and-"

Link gasped as he felt a strong hand wrapped around his bulge.

"Satisfaction" whispered the master in Link's ear. "It's like clockwork, yet I don't understand why? If the precious people of Hyrule knew their beloved hero was crawling back to the dangerous Ganondorf for such lewd and sodomous activities, what would they think? What would Zelda think of her treasured hero being fucked by an evil deity like myself? How would everyone react all of this? What do you think" asked Ganondorf as he slowly stroked Link's clothed erection.

All Link could muster was a moan. He knew that Ganondorf could make him feel so guilty and dirty, and he loved every moment of it.

Ganondorf reached in his back pocket and pulled out his whip and stood back. He unfurled it and began to undress Link with the leather snake. Link moaned in pain, feeling each lash against his body. His outfit being torn to shreds by that painful whip, and all he could do was just writhe in pain. Ganondorf looked at Link and grew more aroused by the boy. He continued to "undress" Link until the Hyrulian was completely nude and bruised.

Link panted as he felt the scars singe his heroic figure. Ganondorf was smart though, he whipped the places that he knew wouldn't be seen by the public eye, so Link could maintain his heroic image while still belonging to the dark wizard. Ganondorf came up toward Link and looked down at him. He saw how much Link was turned on by this and he smiled maliciously. He could feel Link's hard on against his pants and wanted to fuck the goodness out of him. Instead, he contained himself and continued to teach the Hyrulian a lesson.

Soon the sound of a vibrator was heard. Link looked up and saw Ganondorf holding a vibrating penis ring. The dark wizard placed the ring on Link's shaft and turned it on, causing the blonde to moan. Link was not used to this treatment, causing him to tremble more than usual. Ganondorf laughed gallantly at the poor, horny boy. All Link could do is moan and try to utter out words, but to no avail did anything come out.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Ganondorf asked as he licked one of Link's scars. Link yelled out in pleasure as his shaft throbbed even more. Ganondorf teased Link by playing with his perky nipples and licking the rest of Link's wounds causing Link to shiver. Ganondorf grabbed some ice from a cup next to him and began to rub it on Link's body.

"A-ah...it stings..." Link moaned feeling the ice caress the wounds.

"And you love each wave of pain too, don't you, you sadistic slut?" Ganondorf cursed before he slid the ice down further, reaching Link's abs and his blonde treasure trail. Ganondorf got on his knees and placed the ice at Link's asshole. He turned the small cube into a baton of ice and began to fuck Link with it. Link's body began to cool down as he felt the ice in his ass. Ganondorf teasingly licked Link's nut sac, causing pre-ejaculation to leak from Link's urethra. Ganondorf waved his hand over the vibrator ring, causing it to tighten its grip around Link's shaft. Link gasped feeling its tight, constricting grip around his penis.

"This way, you can't cum until I want you to cum." Ganondorf muttered gutturally before he stood up and began to undress for Link. He saw the desperate look in Link's eyes and feed off of Link's arousal. Once the dark beast was undressed, he held his nine and a half inch dick and began to stroke off in front of the blonde. He wanted Link to beg for it, he needed to hear that he was needed. Link's eyes widened at the exhibition in front of him.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"I want you inside of me..."

"No fight? I thought you would want to fight against this?"

"Ganondorf, please I want you to fuck me please!"

"Whisper it in my ear" Ganondorf asked as he came over and unshackled Link's feet so he could lift him up.

"Please fuck me! I need to feel your cock in my ass" Link whispered.

"Good boy, your wish is my command."

And with that, Ganondorf lined his penis head up with Link's pucker, and pushed inside. Link's arms tried to break free as he felt Ganondorf's thick shaft intrude but the chains would not budge. Ganondorf looked deep into Link's soul as he began to thrust in and out of the man. Link could feel Ganondorf looking at all of him, causing him to feel more embarrassed and ashamed of coming back to him. Ganondorf continued his movements, wanting Link to feel good and ashamed. He even grabbed Link's dripping penis and began to jerk it off as he began to fuck Link harder and thrust deeper.

Link was going crazy as he was being filled by the Gerudo. His body was already on fire from before, but now he was scorching. He yelled out Ganondorf's name while being plowed, wanting Ganondorf to know how good he was feeling from this session. The Gerudo panted and groaned in Link's ear, bringing more pleasure to the blonde man. He slowed down his movements so he could savor the tightness of Link's ass. He shoved all of his cock inside, striking Link's prostate, causing Link to lean his head against Ganondorf's strong shoulder.

He released Link's shackles so Link could hold him as he moved. The Hyrulian wrapped his arms around the muscular man's back, feeling ready to ejaculate. Ganondorf didn't want him to cum, because he knew when he did that then Link would leave and head back to those vile people at Hyrule. Ganondorf pushed Link back against the wall while he dug his nails into the pale skinned guy causing Link's ass to get tighter around the nine inch shaft. Ganondorf groaned loudly as he sped up his movements, feeling himself grow closer towards his climax.

"Ready to climax?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yeah master" Link moaned.

"Beg for it"

"I want to come with you Ganondorf, please."

"I'll think about it"

Link's mind was getting fuzzy as he felt Ganondorf fuck him harder. The Gerudo continued to fuck Link for hours. He turned Link over on his back to fuck him while looking at his face. He laid back and let the Hyrulian bounce on his brownish cock. He even put Link on all fours and fucked him with no mercy. Ganondorf was trying to make this night last forever. He looked over to the left and grabbed a candle. As he fucked Link, he dripped some of the candle wax on Link's sweaty back causing him to moan. Ganondorf smiled satanically watching the hero squirm beneath the steaming hot wax. His ass tightened around the thick cock, feeling the liquid heat sizzle on his body. After a few more drips of wax, Ganondorf put the candle stick back and rubbed the wax on his back. Link was tearing up from all of the pleasure he was getting as well as that glorious pain from the wax.

A few hours later, Ganondorf couldn't take it any longer. He whipped his penis out of Link's man hole and began to jerk off frantically. He made the vibrating cock ring disappear and rubbed his own thick meat against the Hyrulian's. Both men moaned and panted while Ganondorf jerked their cocks off together. After a while of frotting and jerking, both men yelled in relief as they reached their climax together. Link's body was covered mainly by Ganondorf's hose, while Link did manage to soak some parts of the evil beasts' body. When they finished, both men laid on the floor next to each other. Ganondorf held Link's body and sighed. He knew that Link would have to go soon, but he knew that he would be back for him. Link looked up at the evil entity and wondered why did he always come back to Ganondorf? They were sworn enemies, yet no one made him feel as loved and as dirty too.

Ganondorf and Link got up after a while and looked at each other. Link wanted to stay with him so much, but in the end of the day he was a hero first. He knew that Ganondorf would try something evil and they would have to fight again, it is in his Gerudo blood. He touched the evil wizards' face and kissed him. Ganondorf wrapped his strong hands around Link and they kissed. Link actually felt passion instead of dominance in this embrace. Link could feel Ganondorf's heartbeat against his as they made out. Neither man wanted to let go of each other, but time was running out. Ganondorf broke the kiss, causing Link to whimper. Ganondorf shook his head.

"No matter what happens in this lifetime or the next, you will always be mine. I will always own your true heart, and you will always own mine." Ganondorf whispered before he faded away back into the darkness, causing Link to drop to his knees and cry. Link knew he'd never be free from the evil wizard, but who he really needed to be freed from wasn't Ganondorf, but it was Zelda and the people of Hyrule...

End


End file.
